cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt
The 'Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt ' (nee Tyche Vidcast Syndicate) is a media conglomerate best known for its pre-Reaper ‘sit-tragi-com’ reality holoshow The Life Egregious. Featuring such other shows as Yes! We have no Chimaeras '' and the Tortuga rom-com ''I Can’t Find Your Fucking Legs, Goronak, the Syndicate unabashedly produced a series of nihilistic, vaguely Dadaist shows that nonetheless pushed it into a major role in the non-Citadel entertainment industry. With its rocketing success, however, came massive executive instability. With the death of its CEO Declan Xavier in the fourth season of The Life Egregious '' came a series of incredibly poor marketing decisions which only escalated throughout the Reaper War, culminating in a disastrous fifth and final season of the aforementioned show that featured none of the previous cast. Its stock tanking in the aftermath of the War, the company seemed doomed for bankruptcy – and likely would have filed, were it not for the actions of Jorgal Dwick and his partner in crime, Terrorbyte. Quietly picking up shares of TVS at a rate of pennies on the credit (and under the alias “Lenny,” which turned out to be Dwick’s legal name as the result of a bet with a human on Noveria twelve years previously), Dwick soon amassed enough stock to become the company’s majority shareholder and assumed the position as its CEO (Terrorbyte assuming title of CFO at his side). Taking advantage of the sudden, inexplicable demise of TLE’s Season Five cast, Dwick also hired on the previous cast as writers, rebranded the company as the “Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt,” and immediately began churning out new shows with the speed of a dynamo. The effect on the Syndykyt was immediate – DDS has become a media darling, consistently achieving high ratings (and high revenues). Picking up shows that no other network would touch and moving its headquarters to 1 Dwickcast Tower on Illium, the conglomerate shows no sign of stopping its pattern of being a media juggernaut. Shows The Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt would be nowhere without its multiple hit holovision series. Presented below are just a few of what you can find on the holovision network. The Life Egregious Classic: Seasons I-IV ''Full Article: The Life Egregious SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) See Article: SPACE PROTECTOR(Z) The Short Hour See Article: The Short Hour ''Apex C'' First mentioned on the commercial break for The Short Hour, Apex C is a serialized drama about a spy agency of nebulous origins, means, and purposes, based on postwar declassified documents about the Alliance's H. Sophia organization. No questions are ever answered over the course of the plot, only raised. Tiresome religious motifs litter the setting, action sequences are occasionally interrupted by long strings of untranslated Turkish in an effort to appear 'deep' and 'culturally exotic', and characters constantly make references to unexplained things that are meaningless without context (including several situations in which entire conversations are carried on using nothing but the word 'vague'). Universally reviled, even by DDS execs, and will probably be canceled at the end of its first season. The Tears of Irune A live episode of The Short Hour Other Threads of Note; AKA The Saga of DDS An Open Letter of Most Livid Inquisitions: This Season Five idea... Eightball raises objections. Initial Announcement: In case you missed it the first time! CDN learns that Dwick and Terrorbyte have made it big. DWICKCAST PRESENTS: RETURN TO THE REVENGE AT PARTY BEACH: The spectre of QOROQ and the Pequod rears its head as Dwick and Terrorbyte (who at one point dresses as Hitler) take a trip to Earth. King's Games: Mekan and the bleak realities of his new job. I'm Drunk: Terrorbyte is driven to drink by the demands of running a company while Dwick is being Dwick. Featuring: Rude Flatulence Dragon. Well, THAT was fun: Mekan's back from his footage-gathering mission. How have things been? What the Shrell Just Happened on Outsider?: The show is confusing. Please Don't Watch Tonight's Episode of Outsider: A plea from Phobia. Left or Right: Mekan needs urgent assistance. Operation: Antarctica is enacted, and we meet some horrifying mannequins. Frog Make Skrat Mad!: Dwickcast Tower is supposedly under siege from Skrat. All is not as it seems. The Dwi and T Kids Block!: New programming. To quote Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii), "The galaxy we live in sure is retarded." Tripping The Cosmic Void: Job joins the DDS team. Recon Report: Dwickcast Tower: Mekan is suspicious. There's more food than usual. Finally: Dwick finally learns that Lydia has been abducted. Mekan discovers one of the culprits, Sarg works for them at DDS. Dwick Interrogates: Sarg has an "interview" with the Big Bawsman. Battle of Nos Dwicka: The Big One: Dwick's apparent death leads to Christmas chaos at DDS. Volus Leftovers: What is Dwick going to do with the hoard of biotic volus now attached to CDN? GUESS WHO DOESN'T HAVE A PRIVATE PARK ANYMORE: Aftermath of the Dwickfall arc, as Terrorbyte bemoans the vorcha-loaded mess his garden has become. I Need Decorations!: Deciding to deal with being stuck in the DDS sewers by making art of them, Branka runs into "Bibbles" the kakliosaur. Promotions: DDS CorpSec Is Now Hiring Instructors, Specialists: Mekan spreads the word. Orientation Day: The new employees arrive. The Head-Hunter Case: Mekan and Phraag investigate the bizarre goings-on. Expansion: DDS buys out Avalon Games. Practice, Tours, and Cameras (OOC) Hiring Have you ever wanted to be in showbiz but never had the time? Have you ever had a sketch that you wanted shown in The Short Hour? Do you have an advertisement for Trevalis Moxie Chow and want to make sure it really gets exposure? YOU’RE NOT ALONE. The Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt is a group project, maintained by Infrastruct’s player, and runs a variety of bizarre, twisted holovision programs for people to “enjoy” the galaxy over. While Infrastruct (i.e. me) wishes he could take credit for every show on the channel, he only writes about 30-50% of the material – everything else is made possible by WRITERS LIKE YOU. If you have a show, sketch or advertisement that you’d like to get posted on DDS, here are some guidelines on how to do it: *Submissions to DDS should be sent via PM to the account Infrastruct, as that is Dwick’s personal account (and thus the one its player checks most often. If you’d like to maximize the chances of me seeing your submission right away, consider sending a copy to Delicious Chew Toy, as the two accounts make up about 75% of his posting on CDN. * Submission materials should be submitted as formatted text in the PM itself or (if using GoogleDocs or a similar online word processor) in the same syntax used on the site. Dwick’s player cannot take attachment files. * All DDS programming must follow the Cerberus Daily News General Rules and Guidelines. This effectively means: **No material can expressly use canon characters. Wrex will never show up on DDS. Actor impersonations of galactically famous characters (such as Wrex) can be used, so long as they don’t reflect “noncanonized” or secret Shepard Decisions. No talking about Overlord, for example, or Garrus' and Tali's steamy love affair aboard the Normandy. **20th-21st-Century references should be kept to a minimum. **Be original. Submissions may be informed shows or franchises, but lifting things wholesale gets me (and by extension, you) in trouble with the mods. **No porn. Dwick may not leave much to the imagination, but he still doesn’t do the big nasty on galactic holovision (as he was tried for war crimes the last time he did so). Leave it in the pastebins. *If your character works for DDS, or there’s a reasonable explanation for Dwick to film you, submissions can absolutely be a vehicle for character RP. They should, however, be able to stand on their own. The entire galaxy’s watching, after all, and Dwick isn’t exactly known for his patience for in-jokes. *So long as they adhere to the above, DDS submissions can be of any genre, be it comedy, horror, drama, quiz show, etc. Our only requirement is that it be original and unique. *Unless explicitly requested, DDS submissions will NOT cite the author when posted. You’d be surprised at the number of people who request anonymity when submitting! *All DDS programming is ultimately subject to the purview of Jorgal Dwick, Terrorbyte, and the TLE Cast, and may be turned down at any time for any reason. Rejected DDS programming may be revised and resubmitted; terrible submissions will be mocked and launched into the sun. Sound daunting? Maybe. Fun to write? HELL YES. Consider being a member of the DDS Wryting Cryw! Should your material pass Terrorbyte’s careful eye and Phobia’s meat cleavers, YOUR show could appear on the OFFICIAL DDS CHANNEL! Category:Media & Entertainment Category:Illium